


A Jealous Sibling

by Highsoarer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Sibling Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highsoarer/pseuds/Highsoarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob isn't all too fond about Frenchy getting a bit to aquatinted with his sister. It was a shame there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first drabble with Evie and Arno! I'm not sure if this will be like my other drabble, but i surely did try! I hope you enjoy!

He hated him. He hated him with a **passion**. Did he think he could just come up in here and woo his sister?  By the expression on her features she was enjoying it. That made Jacob’s blood boil. He needed to stay far away from his sister before he ends up in the Thames as a dead body. He chuckled at the thought as he gulped down a large portion of Bitter.

He hated how his sister laughed every five minutes. What was _Frenchy_ doing? Telling a string of jokes? Don’t they get tiring at all? In fact, how was it that Evie wasn’t tired of him like Jacob was? He needed to go back to France or whatever it is. They had no need of him here. Jacob had the help of his Gang, which was good enough for him.

“Don’t be rude, Jacob,” Evie hissed, glaring at her younger twin. Why didn’t he understand that she could hold her own? If this Frenchman proves to be trouble, then she could get rid of him herself. But so far, he was nothing but a sweet guy. She didn’t understand why the two of them couldn’t get along. Can’t they put history behind them and start anew?

Of course, this is Jacob she’s talking about. He wouldn’t give anyone a chance if they messed with her. If only he could see that she’s perfect capable. Evie glanced between the two glowering men before holding up both her hands in case Jacob wanted to start a fight with the French Assassin. “Ease, Jacob. Arno means no harm. Remember, he came here to help us. He’s not here just so you can scare him away with your threats.”

“I am difficult to scare away. Your brother does not bother me none, _mademoiselle_ Evie. I have dealt with men **worse** than him.”

Jacob could feel his eye twitching in annoyance at Arno’s reply. He thinks he so smart doesn’t he? Hand curled into a fist, stepping forward wanting to throw a punch before Evie placed a hand on his chest, sending a glare in his direction. “Calm yourself, Jacob. Or you’ll regret it.”

That left Jacob speechless, and caused him to back off. If he couldn’t do something, then one of his gang members surely could. _Frenchy_ won’t be suspecting a thing. He turned away, making his way off before Evie turned herself back towards their foreign visitor. “Apologizes for my brother, Mr. Dorian. I pray he didn’t offend you too much... I’m afraid that he’s not used to me having… _company_.”

Arno nodded his head, but his eyes were affixed on the direction Jacob walked off in. He did not like him - rather - he hated him. Though he did not want to show it in front of Evie. “It is alright. He will see in time that I do not mean any harm to **you** nor your brother.” His hand had found hers, his palm resting face down along her knuckles. Her fingers curled around his hand, her blue-green irises falling down to their conjoined hands before lifting up to his face.

He had been here for little over a month, and Arno had taken a liking to Jaocb’s elder sibling. She knew how to handle herself, and she was a Master Assassin like him. Other than that, they had a few things in common; the both of them enjoyed literature and could spend **hours** talking about it. They both liked to take long walks about town and they went about thing the stealthy way. Now if only he had a way to tell her his feelings without her brother interrupting things. 

That day was a Saturday. Jacob was probably off fighting some goons over some borough or participating in a brawl somewhere in a ring. Did Arno care? Of course not, at least not right at that moment. He had something to tell Evie and it fel like he had a time limit to say everything. Currently, the two of them were sitting around the table, Evie had her attention glued to the book in front of her and Arno was slowly slipping down a pint of Bitter (which tasted horrible in his opinion, but that was his only choice since they didn’t have any good wine).

“ _Mademoiselle_ Evie,” He spoke up quietly, hands tapping the outer walls of his tankard, keeping his eyes leveled with the table. “I have…something to tell you, and I am not sure how you will take it.”

Slowly, Evie raised her gaze up to Arno’s face, replacing her bookmark back into her book before she closed it. “What is it you have to say to me, Mr. Dorian?”

“During these past few months…I have… grown to know you as a person,” He began. Wow, why was this so hard for him to get out? Perhaps because it has been a _long while_ since he last experienced his feelings. The last lover he had was killed in a temple. “You are… _stunning_ …”

“What are you trying to get at?” Evie inquired, arching a brow as her head cocked to the side. She couldn’t piece together whatever he was trying to say no matter how hard she tried.

“I like you, Evie.” Arno blurted out, turning his head to the side wanting to avoid her gaze when he said those words. Evie stared at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. She certainly wasn’t expecting that, but yet she did not deny her feels for the fellow assassin either.

She was silent as he reached over to take her hand within his, watching as he turned his gaze to her face. His chest felt heavy, as if he felt like he was being watched (which he was). He didn’t want her brother to know, not until they were friend, which he doubted was going to happen. “I like you too, Arno,” She replied back, her voice as quiet as a mouse.

By this time Jacob was upon them with a glare set on his features. The hell they were not going to like each other, he was going to make sure of that. He made a notion to pull their hands apart, but with one glance towards Evie’s delighted expression he paused. Did she…. Did she really like _Frenchy_ all that much? Did he make her that happy? His lips parted from each other, wanting to speak but all that left him was a quiet sigh as he sat in the empty seat beside them. He immediately flagged down a barmaid ordering the strongest drink in the bar before he leaned back in his seat to gaze at the lovebirds.

He wasn’t happy, not at all, but he wasn’t about to ruin his sister’s mood. Instead he just drunk himself as he listened to the both of them go on and on about bloody books. Like anyone gave a **damn** about books. Jacob had to remind himself to call off the hit he had put on against Arno. Evie wouldn’t be to please to hear that her younger brother’s gang beat his boyfriend to a pulp. Why did he have to come here? Why not anyone else? Someone who was less…appealing than _Frenchy_ is? He hoped that they wouldn’t be married anytime soon.


End file.
